(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved anchor bracket construction for securing articles on a hard support surface and more particularly, but not exclusively, for securement of line poles on rocky or similar hard surfaces.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Anchor brackets of this type are known, for example, as taught by Canadian Pat. No. 827,522, and utilized for securing poles above a hard surface, i.e., rock, concrete, etc. Often such brackets are used for securing telephone poles, which poles are subject to lateral bending loads caused by wind. These lateral loads are transferred to the anchoring point of the pole via the anchor bolts and apply axial pulling force on some of the bolts. When the bolts are frequently subjected to this pulling force, the anchor point will chew away at the side walls of the holes in which the bolts are secured and eventually the bolt can become very loose, causing the pole to bend and break its attachment to the bracket.